


All I Want for the Holidays is Your Love, But I Don't Stand a Chance.

by Serenity70peace45



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Book 4: Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, Canon Compliant, F/M, Falling In Love, Fear, First Love, Friendship, Friendship/Love, Gen, Harry Potter & Ron Weasley Friendship, Hopeful Ending, Insecurity, Love Triangles, Not Actually Unrequited Love, Poetry, Ron Weasley is a Good Friend, Ron Weasley-centric, Triwizard Tournament, Yule Ball (Harry Potter)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 21:47:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28254150
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Serenity70peace45/pseuds/Serenity70peace45
Summary: Ron Weasley realizes he's falling in love with his best friend Hermione Granger but is still very insecure about himself. How could she love someone like him when she was dating Viktor Krum and was friends with a celebrity like Harry Potter? This takes place after The Yule Ball in the 4th book. Poetry format.
Relationships: Hermione Granger & Harry Potter & Ron Weasley, Hermione Granger/Ron Weasley
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	All I Want for the Holidays is Your Love, But I Don't Stand a Chance.

**Author's Note:**

> I don't endorse JK Rowling's views on the Trans community and gender identity. I support the Trans community and take issue with her views. This is written for fun not to endorse her or her beliefs. Thank you.

She is always kind to me,  
Helping me with my homework,  
Even making up with me,  
After we fought,  
At the Yule Ball.  
Why didn't I ask her?  
To dance the night away.  
I'm a Gryffindor,  
I should be brave.  
But she's so much better than me,  
She deserves so much more than me.  
The man on her arm,  
Has to be worthy.  
Strong,  
Selfless,  
Brave,  
Honest,  
Hardworking,  
Smart,  
Stealthy,  
And kind.  
I'm not even close,  
To possessing all of these things,  
To making her happy.

Is it selfish?  
To want to hold her in my arms?  
Keep her safe forever?  
Be with her until we die,  
With family and friends in arms beside us?  
Her hugs make my heart race,  
Her belief in me makes me strong,  
A lion roaring,  
In my heart.  
She deserves better,  
A man that can treat her...  
Like a queen.  
Not even close,  
To that.  
I'm not worthy.

My best friend Harry is amazing.  
A hero,  
A celebrity,  
Who saved the school,  
The world as a baby.  
More than worthy of her,  
Not like me.  
Her Yule Ball date Krum,  
A championship quidditch player,  
A celebrity,  
Has dashing good looks,  
Unlike me.  
I'm not what she needs.  
She shouldn't nor couldn't love me.  
A man in the shadows of his brothers,  
His best friends,  
And even his sister.  
No, I'm not worthy.

Yet,  
She makes me feel oh so loved.  
Appreciated.  
Warm.  
Her smile,  
Her laugh,  
Her hugs,  
Her friendship,  
Livens up my soul.  
She's amazing.  
Beautiful,  
Raw and human.  
Mind like a steel trap,  
Talented,  
Also learning and growing,  
So she can be a better witch,  
A better person.  
Oh, how I love her.

I feel a tap on my shoulder,  
Hermione's here,  
To walk with me over to the quidditch pitch,  
To meet up with Harry.  
Her beautiful brown curls,  
Bouncing as she walks,  
Her eyes shining with her cleverness,  
Her lips pressed into a small smile,  
She's thinking.  
Another brilliant plan,  
Brewing like a potion,  
In her mind.  
She's certainly figured it out.  
The egg's clue.  
Harry has nothing to fear.  
She'll help him win,  
The tournament.  
All I can do,  
Is cheer and provide support.  
I'm useless. 

She deserves better,  
Better than me.  
My love for her,  
Would never be meant to be.  
I'm nothing,  
No one.

Fingers brush against my hand,  
She's holding it.  
Smiling at me.  
As if to say,  
It'll be okay,  
Harry is fine,  
We're fine,  
The world is stable,  
And I care about you.  
Just maybe,  
No matter how,  
Improbable.  
She loves me too.


End file.
